Biological Level of Analysis
In Psychology, there are three different levels of analysis, and the biological level of analysis (BLOA) is one of them. The following outline encompasses most of the things learnt in this section. Learning Outcomes * Outline principles that define the Biological Level of Analysis. * Explain how principles that define the Biological Level of Analysis may be demonstrated in research. * Discuss how and why particular research methods are used at the Biological Level of Analysis. * Discuss ethical considerations related to research studies at the Biological Level of Analysis. * Explain one study related to localization of function in the brain. * Using one or more examples, explain effects of neurotransmission on behavior. * Using one or more examples, explain effects of two hormones on behavior. * Discuss two effects of the environment on physiological processes. * Examine one interaction between cognition and physiology in terms of behavior. * Discuss the use of brain imaging technologies in investigating the relationship between biological factors and behavior. * With reference to relevant research studies, to what extent does genetic inheritance influence behavior? * Examine one evolutionary explanation of behavior. * Discuss ethical considerations in research into genetic influences on behavior. Introduction to BLOA * The Four Principles of BLOA * The CNS and the Endocrine System * Writing SAQs and LAQs * Issues, Debates, and Stances ** Determinism | Reductionism | Structuralism | Nature vs Nurture ** Objectivity | Behaviorism | Humanism | Psychoanalysis Intelligence * Historical Definitions of Intelligence * Measuring and Testing Intelligence ** IQ | EQ | Gardner's Multiple Intelligences Theory * Types of Experiments to Understand Intelligence ** Family | Adoption | Twin * Explanations for Intelligence ** Environmental | Evolutionary | Genetic * Terms to Know: ** Monozygotic | Dizygotic | Stupidity | Heredity ** Vulnerability | Predisposition | Equal environment fallacy ** Selective placement | Ecological fallacy The Ethics of Genetic Research * Accuracy of Predictions * Psychosocial Consequences * Privacy, Justice, and More: Human Rights in Genetic Studies * Terms to Know: ** Epigenetics | Self-fulfilling prophecy | Informed consent ** Concordance | Correlation vs Causation | Anonymity ** Genetically modified organisms | Polygenic Neuroplasticity * How Neuroplasticity Works * Environmental and Physiological Causes * Neuroplasticity in Animals * Localization of Function Love~ * Evolutionary and Sexual Psychology * Factors in Attraction * Breaking Darwin: Homosexuality and Infertility * Terms to Know: ** Kin selection | Sexually antagonistic selection | Natural selection ** Sexual selection | Darwin's finches Brain Imaging * Functional and Structural Scanning * Strengths and Limitations * Imaging Methods to Study: ** PET | MRI | fMRI Neurobiological Terms to Know * Hypothalamus | Hippocampus | The Four Lobes | Cortices * Serotonin | Dopamine | Epinephrine | Norepinephrine * Oxytocin | Vasopressin | Cortisol | Glucocorticoids Notable Case Studies and Experiments * Minnesota Twin Study | Lineweaver (2014) | Sankar (2008) * Whitehall Studies | Meaney (1988) | Kasamatsu and Hirai * Caspi et al (2003) | Backet (2010) | Insel's prairie vole research * Newcomer (1999) | Sapolsky's baboon research | Zietsch (2008)